Miraculous superpowers
}} Miraculous superpowers are special magical abilities granted by the Miraculouses to their owners. Each superpower is specific to the Miraculous it is associated with, corresponding to the abstract concept that the respective Kwami of each Miraculous embodies. Description Each Miraculous superpower is unique to the Miraculous it is connected to. When a superpower is used, it starts a countdown, leaving the owner with only five minutes until the Miraculous loses power and they detransform back. However, an adult Miraculous owner is not subject to this rule, allowing them to use their special superpower an unlimited number of times without their transformation dropping. The only way known of how a younger Miraculous owner bypass that rule would be if they were akumatized and had their powers amplified by Hawk Moth. Although it's unknown if younger Miraculous owners can have unlimited use of their powers outside of being akumatized or waiting until adulthood. Often, but not always, a Miraculous owners personal weapon is required to activate a superpower. Notable exceptions are: * The Butterfly Miraculous superpower, Akumatization, which doesn't require the Cane. * The Cat Miraculous superpower, Cataclysm, which doesn't require the Staff. * The Snake Miraculous superpower, Second Chance, which doesn't require the Lyre. * The Rabbit Miraculous superpower, Burrow, which doesn't require the Umbrella. * The Horse Miraculous superpower, Voyage, which doesn't require the Horseshoe. * The Dragon Miraculous superpower, Wind Dargon, Water Dragon, and the unnamed lightning power, which doesn't require the Sword. Furthermore, a vocal command is required to activate a superpower. The vocal command is simply the name of the superpower. Notably, exceptions to this rule are the Butterfly Miraculous's Akumatization and the Peacock Miraculous's Amokization, neither of which require a vocal command, though, this could be because both users of those Miraculouses already have their adult powers. When a Miraculous owner uses Unification they can fuse their powers together in a combo-attack, but it's unknown what kind of fusion powers will occur depending on what two Miraculous are fused together. So far, the only fusion power seen is the expandable elemental shield when the Dragon and Ladybug Miraculouses are combined. The superpowers a Miraculous grants are typically thematically related to the symbolism of the animal it is associated with. However, this is not always the case.Confirmed to User:Tansyflower by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. * The Ladybug Miraculous grants the power of Creation. Ladybugs are symbolic of good luck. This manifests as the object creating Lucky Charm. * The Cat Miraculous grants the power of Destruction. Black cats are symbolic of bad luck. This manifests as the destructive Cataclysm. * The Butterfly Miraculous grants the power of Transmission. Butterflies are symbolic of transformation. This manifests as the magic transference that causes transformation and establishment of a telepathic link via Akumatization. * The Fox Miraculous grants the power of Illusion. Foxes are symbolic of trickery. This manifests as the illusion casting Mirage. * The Turtle Miraculous grants the power of Protection. Turtles are symbolic of protection. This manifests as the materialization of the force field, Shell-ter. * The Bee Miraculous grants the power of Subjection. Bees are symbolic of servitude. This manifests as the paralyzing Venom. * The Peacock Miraculous grants the power of Emotion. Peacocks are symbolic of spirituality. This manifests as the manifestation of ones emotions into a Sentimonster via Amokization. * The Snake Miraculous grants the power of a currently unknown abstract concept. Snakes are symbolic of rebirth. This manifests as the power to receive a Second Chance. * The Monkey Miraculous grants the power of Jubilation. Monkeys are symbolic of mayhem. This manifests as the power disrupting Uproar. * The Horse Miraculous grants the power of Teleportation. Horses are symbolic of freedom. This manifests as the opening of a space portal via Voyage. * The Mouse Miraculous grants the power of Multiplication. Mice are symbolic of multiplication. This manifests itself as Multitude. * The Dragon Miraculous grants the power of a currently unknown abstract concept. Dragons are symbolic of storms. This manifests as the ability to transform into different weather conditions. * The Rabbit Miraculous grants the power of a currently unknown abstract concept. Rabbits are symbolic of time. This manifests as the ability to Burrow through time. Kwamis are capable of utilizing their own superpowers without the presence of an owner. However, the power is often unconstrained, as seen in when Plagg used Cataclysm to destroy the Eiffel Tower... and half the city along with it. However, Kwamis are capable of exercising restraint with their powers. Known Superpowers Wielding a Miraculous grants it's wearer the power of transforming, and when transformed grants increased superhuman physical abilities, such as strength, agility, flexibility, and endurance. Each Miraculous also grants the user a unique superpower that corresponds to the abstract concept the Miraculouses respective Kwami belongs to. Some of these powers have secondary attributes. When the user activates more than one Miraculous at a time, they gain access to the powers of both, as well as the ability to combine the superpowers to create new, stronger superpowers. Primary Superpowers Secondary Superpowers Fusion Superpowers Trivia * While the use of a superpower by a Miraculous holder causes the kwami to lose energy and need time to recharge before they can utilize it again, there has been no indication that a kwami loses energy when they use their superpower without a holder. ** However, the only instance seen of a kwami using their superpower is Plagg and yet it isn't made clear if he needs time before using a second Cataclysm. ** In "Kwamibuster", after Plagg used his Cataclysm when fused with Adrien Agreste as Cat Noir, he opted to another one to set him and Tikki free meaning it's possible that all kwamis can use their powers multiple times without recharging but if used too many times they'll become exhausted. ** It's also reasonable that due to their five minutes not being up yet, Plagg still had energy left which probably enabled him to use another Cataclysm. * The color of the superpower matches the Miraculous it is associated with in most cases. The energy associated with akumatization is more black with purple accents. * Currently, the only known Miraculous to have more than one superpower associated with it are the Ladybug, Butterfly, Peacock, and the Dragon Miraculouses. ** The Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses share the record for the most superpowers with five. *** Akumatization/Amokization. *** Telepathy *** Empathy *** Bodily Control *** Power removal/Monster destruction **** It is arguable that these Miraculouses with multiple powers simply each have a single power that is divided into multiple parts. * Out of all the known Miraculous superpowers only two of them are used for attacking by the holders, those are Cataclysm and Venom. * Throughout the series the superpowers were shown to have many weaknesses: ** Since some holders rely on their powers through their weapons, if they end up separated from them or if the tool ends up broken or damaged, then their powers can't be used. ** Or in the event if a holder's hands are used the powers won't work if they're restrained. ** If the holder is struck by an akumatized villain while summoning their powers they'll be cancelled out. *** But it's unknown if something like this does happen, if it will cause the holder to detransform. ** Superpowers are voice activated. If a Miraculous user can't talk, then they can't use their powers. *** Someone else saying the activation command won't work, as seen in "Silencer". ***However, in "Timetagger", Bunnyx was able to create portals without speaking. It can be assumed that when a Miraculous user that is an adult and/or has mastered their powers, their voice isn't required to activate them. ***Like in "Miracle Queen", as Snake Noir Adrien used the Second Chance power while in space without saying the phrase because while there he couldn't breathe meaning that it's one of the few powers that can be activated without a voice command. ** Once some superpowers are summoned, the holder can't call it back or turn it off. The only way for it to be removed is if the person uses it like with Cat Noir and his Cataclysm. *** Others, like Amokization, Akumatization and Mirage can be called of by the user. *** In "Cat Blanc", as his akumatized alter ego, Adrien was able to amplify and decrease his powers to the point of completely deactivating it. **** However, it's unknown if a normal Cat Miraculous user will have that degree of control when they get older. ** The Miraculous Ladybug is the only known superpower that can negate other super powers, mainly Amokization, Akumatization and Cataclysm. *** Other then that, some powers can affect others in unexpected ways like Cataclysm being used on a Sentimonster. ** It's not only after using the superpowers that cause the users to detransform back, but also summoning the powers will cause the timer to activate if they use them or not as seen with Cat Noir in "Anansi". *** However it's unknown what will happen when the owner detransforms with a summoned but unused superpower. As seen in "Mayura", Chloé attempted to use Venom on Hawk Moth but didn't due to Mayura's intervention and she transformed back with no complications. ** Other powers sometimes require absolute focus of the user's mind or else they could end up anywhere like in "Startrain". *** Sometimes that mental control also applies to the holders and their weapons like Ladybug and her yo-yo or Hawk Moth and his cane. However, if the weapons are destroyed so is the mental connection until the weapon is repaired. ** In "Cat Blanc", some powers are connected to a holder's emotions like how Cat Noir got angry upon discovering his father's identity and his Cataclysm pulsated in reaction. *** Because when that's the case if the person loses control emotions, then their powers will cause untold damage and destruction like how Cat Blanc accidentally destroyed everyone on the planet. ** Effects of some superpowers remain even after the user detransforms like with Akumatization and Cataclysm. *** For example if a Butterfly Miraculous user charges a butterfly then detransforms it will stay as it is until it's purified by a Ladybug Miraculous user or called back by it's master in "Simon Says" and "Startrain". *** If the users of Akumatization or Amokization end up too faraway from their champions or not in possession of the Amok, then they'll act of their own accord. ** As per the effects of Unification, if more than two Miraculouses are used then according to Master Fu, the Miraculous holder would have too much power causing them to lose their mind or harm themselves. * Second Chance is so far the only known Miraculous superpower, that can be used multiple times before the wearer detransforms as a result of its time-based powers. Category:Superpowers